


The Woods are Lovely, Dark and Deep

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adult Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Brief Mentions of Non-Con, Dark Fairy Tale, Horror, M/M, Not a Love Story, OOC Javi, Seduction, Smut, dark fairy Yuzu, like Brothers Grimm before they were sanitized, no beta we die by Pooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: Javier comes across a Purple Fairy in a forest.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	The Woods are Lovely, Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mother_North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Mother North! I hope you like my little gift! <3 As a small tribute to you, I decided to write this story 1st person POV, because I really like the way you write first person, like a window into the character’s thoughts and feelings. It was really fun to try! I hope it’s as fun to read!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This fictional story is not a reflection of the real life people, who only provided the shadow of an inspiration. It is also not meant as disrespectful to the real people who inspired it.
> 
> PLEASE READ: story contains a scene which describes a violent act, that I didn’t want to specifically tag because I consider it a spoiler. It’s also not really that descriptive to warrant the graphic description of violence warning.

I don’t know how I should begin my story.

“It was a dark and stormy night” seems trite, and yet it was precisely this kind of a night that I chose for my trip.

Where I come from, people are plain. The plainer, the better. They believe there is virtue and safety in not sticking out, either in looks or in personality, as if afraid of angering some unseen divinity if they put a toe out of line.

It is the same with weather, most people like it mellow. Sun – but not too much; a pleasant breeze, some stray snowflakes in winter. But an adventurous side of me has always liked storms, and this is why, I suppose, I chose to set out from the castle on such a night.

The purpose of my trip was mundane – I was to deliver a message to the king’s brother, my uncle – and my father decided to entrust me with the task. It was a one-day trip, back and forth, and I assured my father the sun would not rise on the third day before I made it back. Little did I know back then, that I would not reach my destination.

I hardly set foot inside the forest, that I felt the leaves whisper – no, it wasn’t just the wind – I could tell that it was the leaves murmuring to each other, as if passing the news of a stranger on their domain. “Carry the message forth, the prince Javier is here”, I imagined them saying. And soon, there were answering rustles, clearer and sharper, and louder – this time definitely not just the wind among the trees. It sounded like the gait of a nimble beast. I shivered, and clenched my hand on my sword, only to drop it immediately and freeze, in sheer amazement, gazing upon the sight in front of me.

Being the son of a king, I have received, of course, a formal education. In fact, if I’m to be entirely honest, I looked down on others who didn’t, just as I did on women (and young boys) who by a physical defect or a failure of their personality, did not stir my loins. I took pride in my choosiness, and my father did too, because he saw it as a blessing, a sure sign that my heirs would be handsome and strong. My preferences were justified: I was responsible not only for myself, but for an entire line of kings.

But even though I was schooled in lore, the apparition in front of me had no name in my book, and nothing I had seen before could match it in term of beauty. At first glance, it seemed to be a girl, such was the exquisite beauty and delicacy of his features. But as he moved his head sharply to a side, I saw clearly his Adam’s apple. A boy, then. Young, surely, couldn’t be more than twenty. I was stirred – I liked young boys, sometimes they could satisfy me much better than women. He wore a garment of sheer purple that clung sinfully to his slender young body. The fabric shimmered in the darkness like it was sprinkled with diamonds. A few rose petals strategically placed drew attention to the boy’s slim waist. What I initially took to be flowers, but then I realized were butterflies were seemingly sown onto the fabric, or so I thought at first.

The creature watched me inscrutably, seemingly as curious about me, as I was about him. Abruptly he made a sign, and with a start, I watched as the butterflies on his princely garment took flight, flitting around him in a flurry of petals, some large, some small – it was as if he conversed with them for a while, maybe asking them for news; and then again they settled, where they were before, or maybe a little differently, I couldn’t tell precisely. I was too stunned at this display, and I took the time now to examine them closely: The butterflies clung to the boy as if by magic, as much so as the garment seemed incomplete without them.

Was this a strange dream?

I rubbed at my eyes incredulously, but when I opened them again, it seemed that I strayed even further into the dream. Because the creature had stepped closer to me, and as I admired his beautiful form, I could glimpse a pair of delicate wings – not unlike those of the butterflies, fluttering and shimmering in the moonlight, close against the enticing curve of his back.

I was frozen to stillness - in a mixture of fear and awe – not that I wanted to go anywhere anyway, being too entranced by the heavenly apparition.

Heavenly.....or demonic?

I still remembered the advice of monks – stray not far in the wilderness, especially in midsummer.

Fairies are about, and they will have your soul.

Could this be a fairy?

Not only his uncommon beauty betrayed him as out of this world, but also his pallor, not unhealthy but unearthly, his skin almost translucent. Only his dark eyes sparkled with a heady flame, in contrast with his otherwise ethereal appearance. The power in them held me prisoner more than any act of violence ever could.

Yes, I could recognize magic when I saw it. But I was the son of kings, and would not go down without a fight. The pretty fairy that wished to entrap me will be my slave – I –

The thoughts froze in my brain.

Abruptly, just as I lost all power of movement, I seemed to lose all train of thought. I could only stare, helpless. I noticed things I couldn’t see before – a mole on the creature’s neck, the curl of his sensual lips, the pronounced cut of his cupid’s bow, the whirly darkness of his hair, the sensual dip from waist to hips, where my hand itched to settle. He was divine but I _could not move._

“What is your name?” I suddenly heard him speak.

His voice was hesitant, as if he found it difficult to articulate clearly in the language of mortals.

The voice endeared me to him immediately. It truly seemed like the voice of a young boy, and the creature seemed to lose some of his fearsome power, in my mind. I found I could speak, and did so boldly:

“My name is Javier, prince of the kingdom of N! And what is your name? And how old are you?”

The creature laughed, a loud, crystalline sound, head thrown back.

“I am Yuzuru”, he replied, “and I am two hundred years old.”

“You don’t look it”, I quipped. “In fact, you look the age of my favourite stable boy.”

“Oh?” Yuzuru’s enchanting eyes suddenly sharpened with a knowing look. “And what do you like to do to that stable boy?”

The question caught me off-guard and I took in a sharp breath, my mind filled with images of me and Sam (his name was Sam) in a tangle of limbs, as I pushed his head into the straw, taking him from behind violently, while he tried to ward me off with one arm, the other being secured on the ground, next to his head, the horses neighing around us –

“Well?” I heard. The creature – _Yuzuru_ — seemed to be expecting an answer.

“Never mind that”, I answered. “Better answer – who are you – and what are you doing in my father’s kingdom?”

The unholy crystalline laughter returned.

“Your father’s kingdom?” he said, still laughing. “This is _my_ kingdom and _mine alone._ I have been here before you, _Javier,_ and I’ll still be here when you’re gone. You are trespassing on my land, on a sacred night, no less – and must pay tribute to me.”

“What kind of payment?” I sighed, wondering if the small amount of money I had on me would suffice. Probably not, the creature in front of me was exquisitely dressed and probably used to luxury.

Yuzuru smiled, as if guessing my thoughts.

“Come, Javier, you know better than that. I don’t want your money. Me and mine, we have no use of that. I want your very ~essence~. You are a young, healthy male and your pure, undiluted _energy_ will sustain my people for a while. And the payment must be swift. Dawn is fast approaching.”

I should have been afraid – a creature of the night requesting something so intimate of me, something I should bestow only on my girlfriend, but the truth is, I was shamelessly aroused.

The boy attracted me strongly, more so than many women and men I had pursued and bedded, as he was far exceeding them in looks.

And there was something else about Yuzuru, an intensity which made me weak. He was a powerful creature, no doubt, deadly as he was beautiful. I shivered with desire and anticipation.

“Fine, I agree”, I said out loud, my voice already rough and trembling slightly.

I took a deep breath and closed the distance between us boldly, arms outstretched to pull Yuzuru close and tumble him into the forest bed.

But Yuzuru nimbly evaded my touch, and sank down to his knees in front of me instead.

I exhaled shakily, offering a prayer of thanks to the deities of the silent sky above me for what was about to happen. Small, cold fingers maneuvered into my pants, taking out my cock, and I had to close my eyes for a second, overwhelmed.

As I opened them again, I saw Yuzuru wetting his lips slowly, and I watched as the glossy red mouth, glistening sinfully under the moonlight, wrapped itself around my hard cock. His lips felt velvety soft, and the hot cavern of his mouth was heavenly. He started sucking immediately, as if he truly desired to swallow my soul. I felt my sanity leaving me. I came embarrassingly fast, to be honest. Yuzuru laughed in delight, and pulled back as I shot my cum on the forest soil. Yuzuru followed with his fingers, rubbing my release into the earth already moist with the rain, whispering an incantation with closed eyes. I watched his red, swollen lips as he mouthed the foreign words, and felt myself growing hard again.

Yuzuru opened his eyes and fixed them on me, dark and unyielding, but with a hint of playful sensuality:

“You’ve still got more in you, don’t you, _Javier_?”

“Oh, way more, baby!” I answered cheekily, playing his game, and reached for him.

This time Yuzuru allowed it, a caress down his swan-like neck, a squeeze of his narrow waist, a palmful of his round bouncy ass, but only as much as to bring me to full hardness.

Then his mouth became once more an exquisite sheath for my cock, as Yuzuru began sucking even more furiously than the first time. This time he swallowed me whole, and as I came down his throat, convulsively, in seemingly endless spurts, he absorbed all of me inside of him.

I felt lost, yet happy. In the afterglow, I reached for him, this time languidly, the urgency momentarily sated. Yuzuru twisted right out of reach and, with a fluid movement, unpeeled his purple garment from his body. It pooled around his feet, like a second skin, and I stared at his nakedness, pale and smooth, shining as if from within with a golden glow.

For a moment, especially since I was momentarily sated, it seemed to me that Yuzuru had the sort of beauty which would humble rather than arouse. It was a foreign notion to me – that there were things too sacred to be defiled, that I saw something beautiful and not immediately wish to posses it, only to merely admire it from afar.

As if guessing my mood, Yuzuru turned and looked at me, coyly, over his shoulder. A strand of dark hair fell over his eyes, as he smiled, impishly.

“What are you?” I muttered, unthinkingly.

He brought a finger to his mouth, biting on it slightly, as he pretended to ponder that.

“A butterfly!” he decided.

He fluttered his wings, and I reached out a trembling hand to touch them, almost superstitiously afraid to make contact.

“Careful”, Yuzuru warned, but didn’t move away.

I touched the delicate wings with the tip of my fingers, reverently. They felt almost immaterial, like touching a fabric too fine to guess at its texture. I dropped my hand in a more deliberate caress down Yuzuru’s spine. The softness of his skin reawakened my desire, and I groped at him, suddenly incensed, wanting my hands all over him, to leave angry red marks all over that soft paleness. Yuzuru’s lips curled in a slightly mocking sneer, which I surged to wipe away with a passionate kiss. I held him to me, like I wanted to from the beginning, crushing him in my arms as I assaulted his mouth. The mouth that had sucked me so skillfully and brought me to such heights of pleasure. Feeling his sweet lips moving against mine, and his nakedness pressed close, I was growing quickly to full hardness again.

Yuzuru pushed me away before I could have my fill.

“I said _careful”,_ he said, on a threatening tone, eyes boring into mine. “You’re crushing my wings.”

I laughed, well-accustomed with the game of tug and pull, when the willing victim withdraws just for me to give chase. I surged forward, aching with basic need, and grabbed him again, trying to pin him underneath me, but he didn’t let me.

After a small tussle, I was the one who ended up on the cold, wet ground, staring up at the starlit sky. Yuzuru’s face loomed over me, forbidding and seductive, a sly smile playing over his tempting lips. I was trembling with desire, wondering if I was finally going to get what I wanted. Yuzuru pressed a hand to my chest, commandingly, as if forbidding me to rise, or move. I obeyed, silently, breathing hard, gazing up at him.

Maybe a moment passed, or maybe hours.

Suddenly, I felt heat and tightness around my oversensitive cock, Yuzuru’s powerful thighs clenching around my hips as he sank down on me slowly, inch by inch. I felt swallowed up, consumed. There was pure fire around me, and such pleasure that could make a man lose his mind. I groaned, in pleasurable torment. Yuzuru started to ride me, first easily, and then with an increasingly furious pace, eyes half closed, as he milked me for everything I had. It was a sensual agony, and I was trembling with desire and excitement. I yearned to flip him over and dictate the pace, but I was powerless. I could only run my hands all over his body, gripping at his flesh possessively, struggling to hold on to him – to make this last. My hands looked big and brutish on his delicate, slender body, moving so sinuously above mine. We were as close as two beings could possibly be, and yet I felt we were completely apart, and that was maddening to me. It was as if Yuzuru was using me, for his pleasure, for his own aims, my own needs forgotten. I stared at his beautiful face, absorbed in his own world, as he fucked himself onto my cock, brow furrowed – in pain? In pleasure? in concentration? I couldn’t tell.

I yearned for a reaction so I surged up boldly and covered his mouth with mine. I claimed a second kiss, as boldly as I did the first, and for a second, it seemed like I was going to be denied again. But then Yuzuru yielded and we kissed passionately, each of us laying claim on the other. I moaned into his mouth as I felt Yuzuru further increase his pace. At this rate, I wouldn’t last long. I tried again to flip us over. I wanted badly to fuck him properly, on my own terms – as unbelievable as it seemed, having already come twice, I was once again maddeningly close, but I doubted I could find release like this.

“Give it to me, give it all to me!” Yuzuru whispered, coaxingly, his alluring eyes tempting and dangerous, piercing me with the arrows of seduction. He moved sinuously, tightening around me, as I worked my hips up with desperate thrusts, aborted for the most part as he kept me firmly down. “Will you give me me everything you’ve got?” he asked, intently.

“Fuck yeah, I’ll give you everything I’ve got, everything I got in me,” I answered, in a fever. I would have promised him the world and my first born in those moments.

Yuzuru smiled, a heavenly sight, and relaxed, allowing me to finally thrust, and my hips jumped and churned upwards, in a furious frenzy, only a couple of times before I felt the climax overpower me. I spilled myself inside of him for what seemed like an eternity.

“There’s still some of it left in you”, he moaned, he crooned, with the voice of an insatiable lover. “Give it all to me.”

I shuddered in longing and obeyed again, as if struck.

And again.

And again.

And again-

In the darkness of the forest, lit only by the moonlight and by his shimmering wings, Yuzuru looked like a poisonous flower– deadly to all who dare touch. And oh, did I touch. I traced my fingers greedily over the porcelain skin, shining with a pearly translucence, soft and smooth as silk. I bucked my hips up into his heat and tightness – he never allowed me to mount him or dictate the rhythm – it was always him, above me, riding me as he wished, and I had no choice but to take it. The madness of desire was slowly sapping me of my life force and will.

“Is there more? Is there more?” I kept hearing him say.

I whimpered pitifully.

It was the eleventh time Yuzuru had ridden me into submission, and I had, once again, spilled inside him, just when I thought I would perish with frustration at not being able to do it _my way_. But it was sweet, oh so sweet, and I was so weak. Dizzy, I watched my essence, by now thin and sparse, drip down Yuzuru’s thighs, and I groaned, my brain stimulated again, but my body entirely spent.

“Is there more?” Yuzuru repeated. “I just know it.”

I shook my head in denial.

“No.... I can’t go again. That was it.”

Yuzuru took my hands and placed them on his own body, and I greedily touched my fill again, defiling the smooth silkiness with brutal, coarse caresses. I even pushed my finger inside of him to the hilt, and watched him keen, head thrown back, like a vision of lust. I groaned in sympathetic pleasure, my brain on overdrive, but my flesh sadly remained flaccid. It was too much, even for me.

“Sorry, baby”, I said, with a lazy smile. “You could tempt a corpse out of its grave, but I think I’m done for the night.”

“I just know there’s more”, Yuzuru repeated stubbornly.

He turned away and donned his purple garment back on, as swiftly as he had previously undressed. But then he returned, and settled between my legs, eyes dark and intent, handling my cock with his long elegant fingers, trying to work me again to full hardness. I chuckled, even as I bit my lips in slight pain, being uncomfortably oversensitive. But if Yuzuru wanted to play, I’d sit back and allow it, like I’d allow a favourite cat to sharpen its little claws on my arm.

However, Yuzuru was handling my cock with increasing frustration, and I began to grow uneasy.

And then, suddenly – it all turned into a nightmare.

The touches were decidedly not pleasant now – they were violent. I tried to rise, but I found I couldn’t move.

“Shhh, Javi – there’s still more in you. Didn’t you say you would give me _everything_?”

Yuzuru laughed, and I screamed in abject terror. The pale, exquisite fingers encircling my member were now pulling fiercely, as if to uproot it. And then suddenly, over Yuzuru’s crystalline, triumphant laughter, and my own howl of pain and disbelief, the unthinkable happened – my member was separated from my body, with a force I wouldn’t have thought the frail creature capable of. But of course, it was magic – magic – dark magic – and the evil, _evil_ fairy, blood dripping over his sparkling purple costume, content at last, holding my limp manhood, which contained the very last of my _essence._

With that last terrible image, my vision blurred, and Yuzuru faded abruptly from my sight.

Dawn was on the horizon.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself, and think of a way to prevent myself from bleeding to death.

And then suddenly I heard it – voices shouting my name in the distance.

“Javier!” “Javier!”

I gathered all my strength and screamed:

“Here! Over here! Hurry!”

They approached at a run, servants of my father’s, carrying torches.

“Thank heavens you’re here!” I burst out, relieved. “I can’t imagine how or why, but I’m grateful for lucky chances!”

“What are you doing on the ground, sire? Are you hurt?”

“We’re here because your father sent us to look for you, he was worried. It’s been a week since you set forth from the castle and no news...”

“What do you mean a week?” I interrupted, angrily. “I barely set forth a few hours ago!”

They exchanged bewildered glances while I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

“Come now, this doesn’t matter – now help me!”

“Did someone attack you?” another asked, while the first one stubbornly repeated under his breath that it had been a _week._

I rolled my eyes again. Surely the pool of blood around me was an indication that I had been attacked.

“Yes, someone attacked me...something wild. A beast, with a deadly bite.” And fatal charm, I continued in my mind. And haunting dark eyes, which will forever, I suppose, trouble my dreams for the rest of my mortal life. Not that it will be long now.

I pointed to my crotch in exasperation, to draw their attention to it, annoyed that they showed no reaction to what must be a horrible gaping wound...only to look down and discover that there _was_ no wound. There was no blood, although I was still wet with the remains of a night of debauchery. I suddenly remembered who was the unholy recipient for most of it (my ‘essence’), and shuddered with the aftershocks of arousal, even in the midst of my confusion and terror. But it appeared that my manhood was indeed unharmed. I breathed out, relieved as I was confused. Was it all then a strange dream? It was too much for my overheated brain to handle - my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I lost consciousness.

I woke up in my own bed, in the castle. The servants must have carried me there. The first thing I did upon waking was frantically check inside of my pants.

I was so relieved to see my member, intact and back in its rightful place, that I wept with joy.

But later that night, as my girlfriend climbed into my bed, eager to please me, soft and fragrant, although my mind responded, my flesh did not. Try as she may, she could not stir me to hardness, and I was ashamed. I made an excuse saying i was still exhausted and shaken by all that has happened to me that night. I even succeeded in persuading myself of it.

But as days went by, I realized that it was now a permanent condition. Although the desire remained, scorching and tormenting at times, I could not find release in the sexual act, as I had become impotent.

I soon found an outlet in violence, raging and destroying things around me, as eager to pick fights as I was once to pick lovers. My girlfriend became afraid of me and refused to see me.

That purple fairy – _Yuzuru_ – did some kind of a number on me, I reflected, cursing his name, as I fantasized of all the ways I would take revenge on him, if I had him in my power.

I’d pluck his shimmery butterfly wings and stick them with needles in my private collection. I’d tear out his pretty eyes and let my brutish servants take turns with him, until he begged for mercy and restored to me that which made me a man. 

And then, I realized – my powers may have dwindled, but they are not entirely gone. I am still the heir to a throne, with an army at my command. If I’m to storm the fairy kingdom and get back my due, then so I shall. I will have that fairy captured and demand to be given back my essence – or else I’ll burn the entire forest to the ground.

~

This is where Javier’s account ends abruptly, and we are left to imagine if he carried out his threat, and to what effect.

We only know what history tells us, a terse, dry account:

Seasons came and went, as cherry blossoms bloomed and scattered.

The kingdom of N. is long gone from the earth.

The last king died barren, leaving no heirs.

The forest still stands.


End file.
